


Snapshots for "Like the Wings of a Hummingbird"

by astrild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually shared versions of these mock-photographs during one of the GSD weeks for the Adam Milligan Mini Bang. I thought I ought to post them here too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snapshots for "Like the Wings of a Hummingbird"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the Wings of a Hummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453226) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



> I actually shared versions of these mock-photographs during one of the GSD weeks for the Adam Milligan Mini Bang. I thought I ought to post them here too.


End file.
